


trying to make each other's shivers fit

by sharkfish



Series: suckerfish [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Castiel Has Tentacles, Cecaelias, Consentacles, First Time, I still don't know how to tag tentacle-related sex acts, M/M, Octopus Castiel (Supernatural), Octos Are Known, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, octo cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish
Summary: Cas touches Dean a lot, but never like this, a tentacle around his ankle and another in his hair and a third reaching up to brush the tip across Dean’s mouth. Dean’s lips part and Cas says again, quietly, “You taste good.”





	trying to make each other's shivers fit

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to [suckerfordeanstents](http://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com) and [robotsnchicks](http://robotsnchicks.tumblr.com) for the beta. i don't really know how i've convinced people to help me with my dumb stuff. 
> 
> i am, again, sorry for involving buddy wakefield in this:
> 
> Even before we met  
> when the assignment was to partner up in ice water,  
> and keep our heads above it  
> I’d watch boys with girls  
> take the shallow end of the 8th grade like  
> suckerfish  
> swapping skin deep aquarium air tubes  
> trying to make each others shivers fit.  
> We don’t swim that way.  
> Never gonna.  
> Flockprinter,  
> You have been a long time comin’
> 
> from [“flockprinter” by buddy wakefield](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ey52siBzSBo)
> 
> last but not least, the call-out in this is all in loving fun for a writer i respect greatly. xD

At some point in the last couple of months, Dean became friends with the monster in the lake. His name is Castiel, and most of the time his tentacles are dull charcoal, but sometimes — especially when he’s latching a sucker to Dean’s cheek or ribs or the inside of his knee — they glitter in the sunlight. He lives in the little private cove where Dean’s lake house sits. 

Most nights after work, Dean grabs two beers and heads down to the dock first thing. Cas is always waiting for him in the water.

“Heya, Cas,” Dean says, and Cas turns a beaming smile on him. Sometimes his smiles seem to glitter, too, the way his face lights up. “Sorry I’m late. Got stuck at work.” 

“I knew you’d come,” Cas says. “How was your day?”

Dean drops into the adirondack he keeps on the dock for his visits with Cas, and Cas pulls himself up to sit on the edge of the dock, most of his tentacles dangling in the water. Another one pokes under the hem of Dean’s jeans to wrap around his bare ankle. Sometimes Dean has bruises the next day from Cas’s suckers on his skin. Dean’s pretty sure Cas doesn’t know he’s leaving hickies behind, and if he asked, he might end up having to explain hickies, and then maybe Cas would stop doing it, and Dean would have to think too much about why he smiles when he sees them. 

“Work was work,” Dean says, shrugging. “It could be worse. But you’re lucky you don’t have to deal with this shit.” 

Cas smiles. “Some of us are entering the human workforce now.” 

“Yeah, I heard about that. You ever think about doing it?” 

“Getting a human job? No. All of you seem miserable. But I like spending time with humans. WIth you, specifically.” 

Dean laughs and passes Cas a beer. “You say that like you know any other humans.” 

Cas doesn’t seem concerned about this idea, like he’s surer than Dean has been about anything that Dean will always be his favorite.

Cas sniffs a bit at the end of the beer bottle like he always does before taking the first sip. (Dean asked him what the hell he was doing once, and Cas replied snidely, “We have a keen sense of smell.”)

“Just drink it,” Dean says. 

Cas takes a sip, and then another, humming happily, the ends of his tentacles curling and splashing a bit. Dean pulls off his boots and socks and rolls his jeans up to his calf, and Cas shifts closer when Dean sits and drops his feet into the water. 

Cas wraps a tentacle around Dean’s ankle again, and another one reaches up and does a quick suck on the back of Dean’s hand as he’s taking a gulp of his beer. Dean jerks and spills all over the front of his shirt and says, “Seriously?!” 

“You taste good,” Cas says, grinning like the little shit he is sometimes. 

“That’s a fuckin’ weird thing to say.” 

“You don’t mind,” Cas says. One of his tentacles slides up Dean’s back and the end strokes through his hair. 

Dean doesn’t know how to feel about the way Cas touches him. He knows it’s nothing, that Cas must not see it as intimate the way humans do, but still. Cas takes another drink of his beer, watching Dean intently. “You’re a good man, Dean.” 

“So are you.” 

“I’m not sure ‘man’ is accurate, but thank you.” Cas keeps watching Dean like he’s looking for something, but Dean’s not sure what. 

Cas touches Dean a lot, but never like this, a tentacle around his ankle and another in his hair and a third reaching up to brush the tip across Dean’s mouth. Dean’s lips part and Cas says again, quietly, “You taste good.” 

Dean can’t take his eyes off of him. The end of Cas’s tentacle touches Dean’s mouth again, pulls at his bottom lip. 

Cas tastes good, too, a little salty despite the fresh water lake, and Dean is so stunned that he doesn’t realize Cas is leaning closer. The tentacle drops to Dean’s thigh and then Cas’s mouth presses soft against his. 

Maybe cecaelia kiss their friends like this, Dean thinks vaguely, raising his hand towards Cas anyway. Before Dean manages to find out what Cas’s hair feels like in his fingers, Cas pulls away. He stares down at where he’s touching Dean’s ankle and blushes red with shame. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s — Cas, it’s ok. But humans don’t do that with their friends.” 

Cas flinches. “I know.” 

“Cas…”  

“I need to go,” Cas says. 

“No, wait, come on.”

“I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable,” Cas says stiffly. “I hope we can remain friends.” 

“Shit, Cas,” Dean says. He raises his hand again but pauses mid-air. “Can I touch you?” 

Cas nods and Dean slides his hand into Cas’s hair. Dean says, “Can I kiss you?” 

Cas nods again, eyes wide. 

Dean tries to kiss Cas as softly as Cas had kissed him, and there’s this purring noise coming from Cas’s chest that Dean’s never heard before. Dean’s tongue urges Cas’s lips to part farther, and when their tongues touch, the tentacle around Dean’s ankle spasms.

Dean wants to kiss Cas for however long Cas wants, but Cas has other means of breathing and Dean doesn’t, so Dean is the one who breaks the kiss. “I thought I would like that,” Cas says, smiling.

“Wait — you’ve never kissed anyone before?” 

“No one else interests me,” Cas says. “Did I do it right?”

“Yeah, you were great.” Dean looks down and Cas’s tentacles are shimmering. 

“Can we do it again?” 

Dean strokes his thumb over Cas’s cheek and kisses him. Cas makes a soft noise into Dean’s mouth this time and happily accepts when Dean’s kisses get deeper. Dean slides his hand down Cas’s chest, down his stomach, to run lightly over one of his tentacles. 

Cas shudders and Dean jerks his hand away. “Sorry, I should’ve asked.” 

“I thought you didn’t want to touch me. You never have.” 

“I didn’t know you wanted me to.” 

Cas grips Dean’s wrist with his fingers and guides Dean’s hand to squeeze around a tentacle. Cas’s eyes flutter and he says, “I like that.” 

Dean knows what that look means. He glances around them like someone could be watching even though there’s no other houses nearby. “Do you want to see my house?” 

“Inside?” 

“Yeah. I can make dinner, I’ve got salmon.”

Cas cautiously agrees and follows Dean up the stairs to the house. “Wait out here for a minute,” Dean says. “I gotta get some towels or something. If you track water everywhere I’ll probably fall and break my neck.” 

Dean hops inside and comes back out with towels. Cas dries off very seriously and thoroughly. “Wait,” Dean says, “you can be out of the water for awhile, right?” 

“Yes.” 

“I think you’re dry. Come in.”

Cas follows Dean again, and when Dean leads him into the kitchen, Cas just looks everywhere at once with open curiosity. Dean says, “This is my kitchen. Where I make food.” 

Cas rolls his eyes. “I’m aware of kitchens.” 

Dean laughs. “Sorry, I never know if you’ll know something or not.” He steps closer to Cas, looking down into his eyes. “Can I kiss you again?” 

“Yes.” 

Dean didn’t expect to get so wrapped up in Cas immediately, swept away by his kisses. Tentacles are touching Dean everywhere, one slipping just under Dean’s shirt to suck softly across his stomach, another in his hair holding him close, another toying with the hem of Dean’s t-shirt sleeve. 

“I like that very much,” Cas says, cheeks flushed, tentacles deep maroon and glittering, a color Dean’s never seen on him before. 

“How hungry are you?” Dean says. “Because I have a better idea of how we can spend our time.” It’s the kind of thing he’d say to a hookup in a bar, and maybe he should be alarmed at how quickly he went from secretly thinking of Cas as his best friend, despite the difference in species, to being desperate to get Cas into his bed. 

“What is your idea?” 

“You,” Dean says, and then kisses Cas. “Me.” Another kiss. “Bed.” 

“Oh,” Cas says. “Yes. I know what that means.” 

“Yeah? What does it mean?” 

“You’re going to take your clothes off and let me touch you.” 

“Do I get to touch you, too?” 

Cas’s eyes darken. “If you want.”

Dean grabs Cas’s hand and leads him back to the bedroom. “Sorry it’s a mess,” Dean says. “I wasn’t really expecting company.” 

Cas looks unsurely between Dean and the bed. 

“I’ve seen cecaelia porn,” Dean says, trying not to blush. He’s not sure if he should say that he’d never been interested in it until he met Cas. “I know how this works.” 

“Good, because I don’t.”

“Shit,” Dean says. “I didn’t think that far ahead when you said you’ve never kissed anyone.” 

“You’ll show me? I don’t want you to decide — if I don’t know how, I don’t want you to change your mind.” 

“I’ve been with a lot of people, but sometimes it takes a few times with someone new to really figure it out, you know? As long as we’re having a good time, I’m not going to change my mind.” 

Cas curls a tentacle around Dean’s neck to pull him down into a kiss. For never having kissed someone before an hour ago, Cas is really good at it. He’s good at touching Dean, too, eagerly with hands and tentacles, in Dean’s hair and around his arms and sliding under his shirt, sucking on his stomach and lower back. 

“Get into bed,” Dean says. “Should I take my clothes off?” 

Cas reluctantly lets go of Dean and climbs into bed. “Yes. It looks complicated.” 

Dean pulls off his shirt and stares at Cas as he undoes his jeans. Cas’s tentacles are curling at the ends like it’s hard to stay still, like he can’t quite control his reactions, and they’re glittering more intensely than Dean has ever seen. Dean pauses with his jeans pushed halfway down his hips. “Are you going to be shocked and horrified by this?” 

Cas rolls his eyes. “I’m aware of what your genitalia looks like.” 

“Don’t use that word ever again.”

Dean pushes down his boxers and jeans, watching as Cas’s eyes drift slowly down his body. Cas’s gaze halts at Dean’s cock, hard and flushed pink. “Please come here,” Cas says. “I need to touch you.” 

Dean crawls into bed and Cas wraps several tentacles around him immediately, pulling him in until they’re kissing again. Dean has had threesomes and once, memorably, a fivesome, but he’s never been overwhelmed by touch the way he is with Cas. Cas’s tentacles are all around him and stroking his bare skin everywhere at once, and Cas’s hand is cradling Dean’s face, and Cas’s tongue is in Dean’s mouth.

Dean gasps as the tip of a tentacle traces up the underside of his cock. Cas smiles and rubs through pre-come and says, “You taste even better here.” 

The tentacle wraps loosely around Dean and he chokes on a groan. “Jesus, yeah.”

One of Cas’s suckers pulls at Dean’s nipple and Dean gasps again. “That means you like it, right?” Cas says. 

“Yeah, Cas, I like it,” Dean says. 

They kiss for a long time. Dean’s hand slides down to where Cas’s smooth human-like skin turns into velvet tentacles, and Cas makes a needy sound, every tentacle wrapped around Dean tightening. “Yeah?” Dean murmurs. “That’s the one, huh?” 

“Yes. I — yes.” 

Dean slides his hand all the way down to the end of Cas’s cock, rubbing his fingertips through the dark liquid beading at the tip. Cas whispers, “ _ Dean.”  _

“Let’s try something,” Dean says. “It’s ok if you don’t like it.” 

“Ok,” Cas says.

Dean wraps his hand around Cas’s cock — Cas whimpers — and brings it up to his mouth, watching Cas watch him with rapt attention. Slowly, Dean licks the tip, curious. It’s not so different from the taste of a human, maybe a little saltier and a little less bitter, but Cas’s mouth opens into a soft O and Dean stops caring about that at all. “Yeah?” Dean says, sliding his wet lips up the underside of Cas’s dick until he reaches the first of the suckers, higher up than the ones on his other tentacles. 

Cas stops stroking Dean’s skin, leaving just the rhythmic sucking like Cas’s panting breaths, and stares as Dean licks into the cup of the sucker with the flat of his tongue. Cas is clearly overwhelmed, too, tentacles tensing tight enough to almost hurt. “You’re ok,” Dean says softly, and then he pulls the top edge of the sucker between his lips, sucking softly. 

“Oh, oh,” Cas says, his fingers twisting in Dean’s hair. 

“Tell me if you’re close to coming, ok?” Dean says. “I want you to fuck me.” 

Dean thinks he sees Cas’s eyes flash red, but then Cas blinks and it’s gone. “Really?” 

“Interesting that you know what  _ that _ means,” Dean says, laughing. “Yes really. Just don’t get too crazy. We’re not doing two feet deep or something because that would probably literally kill me. Not in a fun sexy way, in a grave mistake kind of way.” 

Dean licks from the sucker back to the tip of Cas’s dick, dizzy with the way all the tentacles are shining and changing color rapidly. “You have to finger me, though,” he says, giving the end a soft suck. “This thing is a little intimidating.”

“Show me how.” 

“We need lube,” Dean says. He sits up on an elbow and leans over Cas to grab it off the nightstand. “‘I’m actually not entirely sure what you’ve got going on down there, but my ass is not self-lubricating. We gotta use this or you’ll hurt me.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Cas says, withdrawing his dick from where it had been caressing against Dean’s cheek, smearing pre-come at the corner of Dean’s lips. 

Dean kisses him and smiles. “With enough lube, you won’t.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I’ve technically had bigger things in me. It’ll be fine if we take it slow,” Dean says. “I’ll show you what to do and then you can do it, ok?”

Cas nods, watching Dean drizzle lube over his fingers. Dean lets his knees fall open, and he only pauses to rub his hand over the tentacle still wrapped around his dick before sliding his hand further down. Cas’s mouth is parted and pink again and he sits up to watch as Dean sinks the first finger into himself. 

Cas reaches to touch lightly where Dean’s ass is open for his finger. Cas’s tentacles are touching Dean again, and when Dean looks down there are red marks from the suckers all over his chest and stomach. “I’m sorry,” Cas says. “I forgot how easily you bruise.” 

“It’s ok,” Dean says, pulling his finger out to slide two back in. “Let me suck you again.” 

Cas doesn’t take his eyes off where Dean’s fingers are pumping in and out, but he reaches his cock up and brushes across Dean’s mouth. Dean opens, urging Cas in with his tongue, and Cas’s whole body trembles and then seizes when Dean sucks.

Dean grins, kisses back to the sucker, and plays with his lips and tongue until Cas is vibrating and not even watching when Dean pushes a third finger into himself. “Cas,” Dean says against the slick softness of his skin. “I want your fingers in me.” 

“Oh. Yes. Of course,” Cas says, and takes the lube to wet his fingers like Dean did. 

Dean moves his hand so Cas can slide two fingers in deep. “Jesus, yeah, that’s good. One more.” 

Dean sucks Cas’s cock into his mouth again, riding down on his hand. Cas looks both stunned and awestruck, like he’d never imagined this, and then Cas says urgently, “Dean.” 

Dean pulls off with a final lingering lick. “Hey, you ever sucked yourself?” 

Cas seems startled by the idea. “No.” 

“Probably for the best. If I could suck my own dick, I’d never leave the house,” Dean says, grinning. “Do you have the lube over there?” 

Cas hands it over, still rubbing the tip of his cock against Dean’s mouth. 

“Stop that,” Dean says. 

Cas reluctantly lets Dean draw his cock away to slick it up, and Cas’s tentacles squeeze around Dean at the touch. “Be careful with the boa thing,” Dean says. “Don’t constrictor me to death.” 

“I don’t know what that means,” Cas says, watching his cock trace slowly down the center of Dean’s chest. 

“Don’t squeeze too tight.”

“I’m sorry.” Cas kisses Dean, soft and sweet. “I’ll be careful.” 

Cas sits up to watch his cock leave a trail of pre-come and lube over Dean’s balls, one of his tentacles around Dean’s thigh to hold his legs open, as if Dean can’t handle that on his own. Tentatively, Cas brushes past Dean’s hole, glancing quickly at his face like he’s not sure what Dean’s reaction will be. 

“Cas, Dean says, running his hands up and down Cas’s tentacles to make him shiver. “I want you inside me.” 

Cas’s suckers pull harder at Dean’s skin, more dotted lines of bruises for Dean to admire in the morning, and Cas just barely pushes into Dean, his eyes on where they are joined. Dean gasps and Cas stops, eyes wide. “No, keep going,” Dean says. “That was a good noise.” 

Cas’s dick could probably be described as huge, and Dean realizes now that he may have been exaggerating when he said he’d taken more, but Cas is so careful and shimmering and beautiful that Dean doesn’t even mind the initial discomfort. Cas pulls out just as slowly and then slides back in, biting his lip. 

“Kiss me,” Dean murmurs, and Cas is on him immediately, his mouth soft and red and a hand in his hair. 

Cas pushes a little deeper the next time, and Dean gasps again, tilting his head back. Cas rumbles deep in his chest and grazes his teeth down Dean’s throat. They’re sharper than Dean’s, and Dean thinks distantly that he must be a crazy person to bring someone who could kill him so easily into his bed. 

(In the world outside Dean’s little lake house and Cas’s little cove, some humans are still saying the cecaelias are animals that can turn savage at any moment. Dean didn’t know what to think until he met Cas. Now he knows they can be kind and funny and playful and sometimes annoying and devastatingly handsome, just like anyone else.) 

“Cas,” Dean moans, wrapping his arms around Cas’s shoulders, holding him close as Cas’s thrusts become more erratic, a little harder, but not too rough to not feel incredible. 

Cas’s kisses aren’t so careful and concentrated anymore, and his tentacles pulse tighter without any particular rhythm, and when Dean pulls back to look at him, Cas looks disoriented, like he’s not sure what he’s feeling. 

Dean slides his hand between them and nudges at the tentacle around his cock. “Move.” 

Cas wraps that tentacle around Dean’s other thigh, sucking at sensitive skin, as Dean starts to stroke himself. Dean groans and runs his other hand down Cas’s back to rest just over where he stops being human, where it feels like he only half-exists in Dean’s world. 

“I’m —” Cas starts, then cuts off, eyes closing, as he comes. 

“Jesus Christ,” Dean says. 

Cas is shaking and Dean kisses him reassuringly while speeding up his own hand. “I’m going to come,” Dean says against his mouth. 

Cas tilts his head to watch Dean’s hand on his cock, smiling when Dean’s grip stutters and he comes, hard, tightening around Cas’s cock still spreading him open.

“Oh,” Cas says, voice soft with wonder.

Dean’s come is all over the tentacle wrapped around his stomach, and another rubs against it like trying to taste more, or maybe make himself smell more like Dean. 

“Holy shit,” Dean says as Cas’s cock slowly withdraws. 

Cas lays down next to Dean, tentacles still wrapped all around him but looser now, the ends still stroking Dean’s skin but idly like Cas isn’t aware he’s doing it. Dean turns on his side and smiles. Cas smiles back. Cas says, “Was it ok?” 

“It was awesome,” Dean says. “One hundred percent, would fuck again.” 

Cas runs his thumb over Dean’s bottom lip. “I wished for you,” Cas says, “but I didn’t know it would be like that.”

Dean drapes his leg over Cas’s hip and Cas wraps the end of a tentacle around Dean’s ankle. “I guess I didn’t know either,” Dean says. “And I, um. I wished for you, too.” 

Cas smiles, wide and happy. Like he hasn’t quite gotten used to the idea, he says, “You kissed me back.” 

Dean laughs. “We did a lot more than kissing.” 

“I know,” Cas says, bumping his nose against Dean’s. “Can I kiss you now?” 

“Any time,” Dean says. 

Cas kisses him, slow presses of lips and swipes of tongue, and nudges the tip of a tentacle — Dean’s pretty sure, but not completely, that it’s his dick — against Dean’s hole. “Can we do it again?” 

“Settle down, sparky,” Dean says. “I need some recovery time. Later, definitely.” 

Cas seems satisfied with that and tucks his head under Dean’s chin, nuzzling softly at his neck and then quieting until Dean’s got a sleeping cecaelia wrapped all around him. 

The second time is even better.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [reallyelegantsharkfish on tumblr](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [transformative works policy](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com/post/167716491355/transformative-works-policy)


End file.
